Christmas Letter
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: For two years Demi has been asking Santa for the same thing. She finally gets it in a way she didn't expect.


**Thought it would be nice to do a Christmas one-shot. Let me know what you think. Enjoy(:**

* * *

Christmas, any child's favorite holiday. It was the time of year where they would receive what they asked for, everyone seemed content, except Demi. Things had changed, the girl she once knew as her best friend was in some other part of the world. She's not only her best friend, but the love of her life. It all happened on the set of their movie, Princess Protection Program. Both Selena and Demi were very excited that they would be filming together, that meant they would be able to spend more time together. They both enjoyed it, who wouldn't enjoy doing something they love with their best friend. But during that time, things changed, a game that started out as just something to pass the time made a huge impact on both girl's lives. It was Selena's turn to spin the bottle. She was nervous, yeah she got a long with all the people there, but that doesn't mean she wants to kiss them. For Demi, it was different. She was hoping to kiss Selena, she had just recently accepted the fact that she's was falling for her best friend. The bottle came to a stop, everyone was shocked, but not as shocked as the two girls who would soon be engaging into a kiss. Demi wanted, no needed this, but she didn't wanna put her best friend on the spot like that. "Sel, just spin again." Selena was shocked, for some reason she actually wanted to kiss Demi, she wasn't sure why, but she felt like it had to happen. "Demi, it's part of the game." She tried motivating the girl, she was quick to give in. Selena moved closer to Demi, their lips just inches away. They didn't understand what was happening. Demi could tell Selena was extremely nervous about this, but why would she want to go on she thought. Selena, she just wanted to get it over with, not because of the game, but she had this urge to just feel Demi's lips pressed against hers. They both stared at each other, Demi nodded her head, that's all Selena needed to lean in all the way and close the gap. At first there lips didn't move, they were just tangled. They soon found a pattern, both girls were really getting into the kiss. Demi moved into Selena's lap, not breaking the kiss. Her hands snaked up to her neck as she pushed Selena into her, needing more. Selena was shocked, she's was making out with her best friend, and for some reason it felt right. It was like everyone else had disappeared, it was just them and no one else. That day ruined everything. Demi didn't wanna say anything to Selena, she wanted Selena to believe it was all just part of the game. There was no way Demi could tell Selena that her feelings for her aren't exactly friendly anymore. Selena was a coward. She thought that liking her best friend was wrong, especially since she's a girl. So she did what she thought was best, she left. She pushed Demi away, leaving her heart-broken. But that was stupid, the girl didn't realize she broke two hearts when she made that choice. She eventually came back into Demi's life, but it wasn't in the best circumstances. Demi had to go to rehab for Selena to come back. Demi had many struggles, life was hard on her, it seemed worse since she didn't have her rock there for her. Selena felt bad for leaving her like that. When Demi left rehab Selena was there for her, just like old times. But things would never be the same, sure they acted as if they had never drifted apart, but deep down both girls knew that this closure was hurting them. They didn't care, they both needed to be in each other's lives. She left again, but this time Demi was strong. She just held her head high, and got through it, yeah it hurt her but so what. Things happen for a reason, and maybe now isn't the time for them to rekindle their friendship. 'Selena and Justin, are they finally done?' That article changed things for Demi. It made her think, that maybe she could try to fix things with Selena. She didn't do it directly, instead she tweeted it. She kept tweeting about having faith, that you're worth it. The media was quick to connect it to Selena, and that made Demi happy, because it was true. She's now sitting at home bored, her parents left because they're mailing out there letters to Santa. She doesn't care that she's now 20, she still a wrote a letter to Santa, but no one will ever read it besides her. "Demi I hear noises on the roof." Demi chuckled at Madison. "Madison, it's okay it's not like someone's walking on our roof right now." Demi was a little worried, she's alone with her little sister and she hears random noises on the roof. "I'm gonna get something to eat." Madison ran into the kitchen leaving her sister alone. She heard bells, the first thing that popped into her head was Santa, but he's not real. She was headed for the kitchen, but turned around she heard a crash. Luckily Madison wasn't around, otherwise she would have been scared. Demi walked to her fire-place, shocked to see what she found. Selena was sitting on the floor, with a ribbon on her head. A note fell seconds later. She picked up the letter, recognizing the handwriting immediately it's the letter she wrote to Santa. 'Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas this year is her. Selena Gomez, the girl who used to be my best friend, the girl who stole my heart. That's all I ever want and need. Love Demi' She was shocked, she was sure she hid it well, why would anyone check in her guitar case. She flipped the letter over. More writing, but this isn't her handwriting. 'Dear Demi, I know it isn't exactly Christmas yet, but I honestly think you deserve this gift. You won't need a receipt because this gift will forever remain with you. Enjoy it beautiful. Love Selena.' She couldn't believe what was happening, she finally had Selena, but she didn't know what to do. Selena just sat there, not once taking her eyes off Demi. She hadn't seen Demi at all this year, sure they were both at the Teen Choice Awards but they didn't talk. Selena was mesmerized by her beauty, if she thought Demi was beautiful before, now she's just absolutely gorgeous. Demi bent down and settled herself between Selena's legs. "Thank you. I've been asking for the same thing sense we were seventeen, and I finally got it thank you." She pulled Selena into her, giving her a bone crushing hug as tears escaped her eyes. But she didn't mind, she missed Demi just as much as Demi missed Selena. Selena pulled back, she lifted her hands and wiped away the tears on Demi's face. Both girls were smiling, more like grinning. They both needed this badly. They began to lean in, until the only thing that stopped them from leaning in was there lips, as they connected in a kiss.


End file.
